


Insight Comes In Different Ways

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disappointed Parents Derek and Stiles, Everyone lives, M/M, Magic, Meddling pack, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Sterek Parents, The Pack, Time Travel, the SHERIFF KNOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is so sick of Stiles and Derek not being together even though there completely in love with each other. To help they use magic to try and give them some insight in to their feelings they just didn't count on bring their daughter from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight Comes In Different Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months ago, then forgot about it, found it yesterday and then finished it so here you go guys :) I hope you enjoy it and if you don't then unfortunately the time spent reading it is non-refundable. But your more than welcome to send me a prompt and I will write that for you :)

To say the pack were sick of this shit was an understatement. They had watched Stiles and Derek pussy foot around each other for years and it was becoming a problem. Not to say it hadn’t always been a problem but in the beginning there had been so much trouble with the Kanima then it was the Alpha pack and Jennifer and then the Oni and the Nogitsune made an appearance. But they had fought everything and come together because they needed to be a real pack and they’ve all made it out alive. So yeah everyone had assumed that once everything settled down that Derek and Stiles would just get together but that’s not what happened because instead they constantly argue and get so close but then nothing. Nada. Zilch. They just back away from each other and it’s like nothing happened, like they weren’t minutes away from tearing each other’s clothes off. So the pack decided to do something because this was getting ridiculous and they had tried forcing them together. Lydia had set them up on movie dates and the idiots didn’t even realise. Allison and Kira had invited them to the beach and then ditched them but Derek had just taught Stiles how to surf and that was it. Erica and Cora had sent them both to the same restaurant for dinner and they ate but they did nothing. Even Scott and Isaac had tried to talk to Stiles about but he just shrugged it off and told them that he wasn’t interested. Boyd and Danny had both tried to talk to Derek about it but he just looked really confused. Jackson and Ethan just didn’t care.

So as anyone could plainly see the pack were cracking under the sexual tension and decided to do something about it. Something soon and that would hopefully lead to a quick fix up which is why there all stood in Lydia’s back-garden. They had all agreed that while they couldn’t use magic to make them admit their feelings to each other they could find someone who could open their eyes a little, the spell was said to give the gift of insight which honestly sounded pretty bullshit to everyone, but Lydia assured them that the spell would simply help Stiles and Derek see their love for each other. The plan was that Lydia would read the spell and then the pack would put the ingredients in the pot as she said, Scott throwing in something of Stiles’s since he was the closest to him, and Cora throwing in something of Derek’s as she was his blood. Everything seemed to work fine and a purple fog came out of the pot just as the spell said it would before it seemed to dissipate. Nobody dared move from the circle they were in but nothing had changed. Everyone was standing still until Scott’s phone went off and they all jumped.

He put it on speaker.

“We don’t care what you did and we won’t be mad if you just admit you did something.”

“Erm…what do you mean?”

“Look Derek is pretty angry right now, so just tell us it was you lot and not witches because we cannot deal with them again.”

“We may have done something…”

“Okay. Now get your asses to Derek’s.”

“You said you wouldn’t be mad!”

“I lied. You have no idea how much trouble your in.”

The line went dead and worried glances were exchanged.

Erica broke the silence.

“Do you guys ever find it funny how much they sound like parents?”

“All the time.”

“Hey Scott?”

“What?”

“Do you ever find it funny that you’re the Alpha but you do everything they say.”

“Nah its Stiles and Derek. We should probably hurry though because Derek’s disappointed face is worse than my moms.”

The pack quickly cleaned up the garden and then rushed to their cars.

            The journey was much quicker than any of them hoped and the werewolves could already hear Derek’s angry grunting as they made their way up the stairs. By the time they got to the top of the stairs the door was pulled open and yep there was Derek’s disappointed stare.

“All of you in here now.” They hung their heads and shuffled towards the couches before Stiles and Derek stood in front of the TV to look at them all. They had their arms crossed over their chests and were stood side by side to make a united front. It was a little weird that Stiles and Derek were the most stable parents some of them had.

“What on earth were you guys thinking? You know how dangerous it is to mess with magic. We have told you time and time again that you only do it if I or Deaton are there. Lydia what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I didn’t…”

“Lydia Martin do not try and lie to me.”

“Okay fine we just wanted you to have a little insight.”

“Insight in to what?”

“Would you guys lighten up!” The packs head’s whipped towards the new voice. There was a girl about 17 year’s old leaning against the kitchen doorframe. The pack looked between themselves because yeah she looked a hell of a lot like Derek, she had long black hair, the same expressive eyebrows, deep green eyes and a strong jawline that just made her a Hale. She pushed off the frame and walked over to everyone.

“This is not their fault.”

“Oh my god! Did we like magically create a child!”

“Wow Uncle Scott, no you did not magically create me.”

“Wait so where are you from?”

“The future. I thought that was fairly obvious but whatever.”

“You have to be Stiles’s daughter.”

“Yep. Papa Stiles and Dad Derek.”

“So they get together! That is awesome. Okay you can go now.”

“Excuse me.”

“Not that we don’t want you around or anything but we all know now so yeah you should get back to your time.”

“Uncle Scott you should know that in the future as the eldest child in the pack I am training to be Alpha and you’re a lot weaker right now.”

“Just so you know I was doubting that you were Derek’s daughter but now I’m not.” Scott moved himself a little further behind Kira and smiled at her.

“What’s your name anyway?”

“Laura. Laura Claudia Stilinski Hale. But everyone just calls me Laura Hale.”

“Any brothers or sisters?”

“Yes.”

“Cousins?”

“Many.”

“Okay everyone stop! This is ridiculous there is no way that me and Derek have children, we don’t feel like that for each other.”

“Wrong.”

“I think we’d know.”

“You’re so wrong.”

“You can’t just say you’re wrong.”

“I can because you’re very wrong.”

“Laura we are not wrong.”

“Oh Dad you really are.”

“Okay. Since we know you lot did this and we have nothing to worry about, I think you should all head home and Stiles and I will stay here with Laura.”

“Why do I have to stay?”

“Because apparently she’s your daughter too.”

“Which means she’s only 50% my problem so I’ll take her tomorrow.”

“You realise I’m 17 not 7. I will go where I want and you to will stay here because I’m more like my papa at 17 than my dad.”

“Great another pain in my ass.”

“Shut the hale up dad you love me more than anything.” Laura proceeded to start doing a little dance in the middle of the room and Stiles did a little double take of the conversation.

“Did you just use our last name instead of a curse word?”

“Stiles did you just say _our_ last name?”

“Well yeah. If she goes by Hale then I assume I took your name as well. Stiles Stilinski-Hale.”

“You are not seriously thinking about this?”

“Aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Derek I’ve spent enough time with you to know when you’re lying.”

“No you haven’t.”

“I have actually and it’s the smallest things.” Stiles waved to the pack as they left the apartment their heads still hanging a little low. Stiles headed upstairs probably to take Derek’s bed.

“He doesn’t you know.”

“What?”

“It’s something papa says in the future as well. That you do a thing when you lie, the truth is you don’t. I once asked him what it was that you did so I could use it but he told me that he’d never met anyone who guarded themselves as much as you did. He said that you’ve forced yourself to never react and you don’t react when you lie and that’s how he knows.”

“So he knows I’m lying because I don’t react.”

“Yeah.”

“But now you’ve told me so what’s to stop me from reacting all the time.”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“The guest room is already made up so you can sleep there.”

“Thanks Dad.”

            The next day Stiles, Derek and Laura met the pack at the diner. Everyone was already gathered around the booth in the corner since it had the most space but Derek and Stiles still had to pull over a couple of chairs.

“I can’t believe this place looks exactly the same.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that in the future this diner looks exactly the same. Oh my god is that Maggie. Holy shit she’s been working here for years!”

“Laura what exactly are you allowed to tell us about the future?”

“Whatever I want.”

“But what about the risk of changing the future.”

“Oh that’s true but only if the event isn’t a fixed point in time.”

“So this has happened before?”

“Yep my parents remember it and warned me this would happen hence me being pretty calm about it all.”

“Okay so are we all alive?”

“Morbid. But yeah.”

“Who’s dating who?”

“I think I’ll leave that a surprise.”

“Oh come on!”

“The only one I’ll definitely confirm is Sterek.”

“Sterek?”

“It’s the only way to describe them.”

“Why?”

“Okay you guys see what there like now with the weird closeness and the parenting.”

“Yeah we’ve noticed.”

“Okay well once they added sex in to the mix there was this whole new level that no one thought possible. Then boom Sterek because it’s easier than constantly saying _StilesandDerek_.”

“Question.”

“Go for it.”

“How are you okay with saying sex and Stiles and Derek in the same sentence?”

“Uncle Scott I love you but sometimes you’re like a child. Plus if you live in the same house as them I guarantee you will see them doing it at least four times.”

“Four times in your life isn’t bad.”

“Oh no that’s probably more like a month. In your whole life, yeah that’s something I don’t want to think about.”

“How much sex do they have?!”

“My papa says he’s getting it all in now before my dad is too old.” Everyone turned to Stiles as he snorted in to his hand.

“I’m sorry but this is weird.”

“Why?”

“Because you expect me and Derek to believe that we are like that.”

“You don’t have to believe me Papa.”

“Good and calling me papa is weird. I’m 20.”

“You’ve been trying to get me to call you papa since I was born, even when the only noise I could make was grrr, so I’m not gonna stop now.”

“Wait how did we have you?”

“What?”

“Well I’ve been assuming that you were like Derek’s illegitimate child or something.”

“My illegitimate child?”

“I don’t know what you get up to Derek.”

“You’re with me more than anyone you know exactly what I get up to.”

“I don’t know Derek there’s probably woman after woman.”

“Oh yes Stiles between my time with the pack, then the spare time with you and then my job, I’m totally sleeping with multiple women.”

“You are?”

“No! I don’t have the time.”

“So you want to?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“No but if you had more time then you could. Like less time with me and more time looking for women.”

“I have literally not even said that.”

“Men then.”

“Oh my god Stiles!”

“No I’m serious if you want me to stop coming over so much I will and you can go out looking all you want.”

“What are you even talking about right now?”

“I’m telling you I will give you what you want. Less time with me, more time with strangers that probably have chlamydia or genital warts Derek is that what you want.”

“I am officially confused about whether you want me to go out and meet people or not.”

“Oh shut up Derek.”

“Why don’t you both shut up!” They snapped their heads to see the amused looks of everyone at the table.

“If you must know I am both a Hale and a Stilinski.”

“How I mean are you a magical baby?”

“Wow. No you nugget Stiles you provided the sperm and Aunt Cora provided the egg. I mean I look more Hale but my personality is all Stilinski.”

“Are you a werewolf?”

“I am yes.”

“Am I a werewolf?”

“No papa you are not. There’s a pack agreement that if you are dying you will be bitten though.”

“Just me?”

“Well Aunt Allison doesn’t want to be a werewolf, and Aunt Lydia is immune. And Uncle Danny took the bite about 6 years ago after a fight.”

“So I nearly died?”

“No. But you felt that if you were a werewolf you could protect your family better.”

“I have a family.”

“You do. A husband and three children.”

“Three?”

“Two werewolves and a human.”

“How?”

“Our pack is strong and stable, we have taken in a lot of children that have been abandoned or have lost their packs. Your daughter Katie was given to you by a rogue omega.”

“And the other two?”

“I think it would be better if you found that out yourself.” Laura gave Danny a small smile and he returned it.

“Well this has been fun but we have to get going.”

“What do you mean we?”

“I mean me Stiles and Derek are due at my grandfather’s house.”

“We are?”

“Yep so let’s go.” Laura pushed her way out of the booth and started walking to the door. The pack waved goodbye and snickered slightly as Derek instantly followed her. They looked at Stiles and he stared back at them.

“What?”

“You’re twitching.”

“No I’m not.”

“You want to go with them.”

“I don’t.”

“Then stop bouncing your legs.”

“Fine.” Stiles pushed down on his legs then abruptly stood. “I am going to my father’s house. Not because there going but because I want to.” The pack laughed as Stiles rushed out of the diner and towards Derek’s car.

            Laura rushed up to the house as Stiles waited for Derek to lock the car. They watched as she pushed open the front door and started shouting for her Grandpa.

“This isn’t just me right? This is super weird.”

“Yes Stiles it is.”

“You know she really does look like you.”

“She looks like my sister Laura.”

“I’m sorry Derek.”

“Don’t be, she’s beautiful.”

“Yeah she really is.”

“We should go explain to your dad.”

“Right. Of course.” They walked up the path and headed in to the house to find Laura sat on the kitchen counter telling John all about the future. He turned to them with wide eyes and then smiled as he looked between them.

“So Stiles want to tell me where you’ve been hiding my 17 year old granddaughter?”

“The pack summoned her from the future.”

“Why?”

“Apparently to make us realise we were in love with each other.”

“Oh.That.”

“Whaddya mean oh that?”

“Well you two are kind of infuriating, I can understand it.”

“Dad! Derek and I are not in love.”

“Then how do you explain everything?”

“Everything what?”

“Wow. I knew you were both in denial but not this bad.”

“Okay name 5 things we do that _prove_ were in love.”

“Take a seat.” They pulled the stools from under the bar and sat down. John couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Stiles made Laura get down from the counter and sit on a stool. She looked to Derek for help but he just arched an eyebrow till she huffed and sat in the stool.

“You know technically you aren’t her parents yet.”

“Hey! Her last name is Stilinski-Hale. And since I’m Stilinski and he’s Hale, she’s our daughter. Past, present or future.” Stiles pointed to himself then Derek to emphasise his point and John just nodded his head and smiled.

“I’m a Stilinski.”

“And you make a great grandfather.”

“Thank you Laura.”

“Okay back to the point here. 5 reasons.”

“Number one. You take him lunch every day Stiles.”

“So?”

“You work across town. It literally takes you 15 minutes to drive there and 15 minutes to drive back. You have an hour’s lunch and you spend half an hour driving just to see Derek.”

“It’s not to see Derek; it’s to make sure he eats properly. So I take him a sandwich.”

“Did you make him the sandwich?”

“Yeah. I make my lunch and Derek’s on a morning. Then I go have lunch with him, seriously before I did this he was a mess with his food.”

“Derek, what’s your take on this?”

“Well it’s nice. Everyone tends to go out for lunch and I just worked right through until Stiles found out. Now I have someone to spend lunch with and healthy food.”

“But you only see him for half an hour.”

“Yeah but its half an hour more.” Stiles twisted his body to look at Derek and smiled at him.

“You know my day totally sucks if I don’t get that half an hour.”

“So does mine.” John flicked his eyes to Laura who looked like she was trying not to laugh as her parents denied being in love with each other while having eye sex. She looked at him and he cleared his throat to get their attention.

“You know what you’re right. What was I thinking with number one? However number two, the pack.”

“What does the pack have to do with us supposedly being in love?”

“You two are the pack parents.”

“No were not.”

“You really are. When you scold the pack you always stand together to show you won’t be swayed and that you agree with each other on whatever it is. Derek you give Scott fatherly advice about being an alpha. Stiles when the girls are on their periods they come here, they sit in the living-room and you make them soup and give them blankets and hot water bottles.”

“Derek and I just happen to be the most responsible. Derek is a born wolf so who better to help Scott. And I’m being a good friend when it comes to the girls.”

“What do the guys do when all their girlfriends and friends are in my living-room eating all of my food?”

“Okay first off Derek gives me money to pay for everything so that it doesn’t cost you anything and second of all they should be at work but when there not Derek throws them a guy’s week at his apartment so they don’t feel left out.”

“Guys week?”

“Yeah. They stay at his for a few days, he orders take-out for them, they watch whatever movies they want, sometimes its action other times it’s a Disney film. And they might do some sparring but mostly they just hang out and play video games.”

“So you’re telling me, you choose to stay here with 5 women on their period instead of going to guy’s week?”

“Dad, do you know how much pain a period can bring?”

“No I don’t.”

“Neither do I because I’m a man and I’ve never had a period before but I do know that it was enough to make Erica cry, that Lydia won’t even wear make-up, Allison doesn’t want to do archery, Kira can blow out the power in the house and Cora will claw you. So yes I choose to help my very strong and beautiful girls through their periods instead of guy’s week. Also none of them know how to make chicken soup.”

“Derek you look like you have something to add.”

“Well it’s just the guys don’t really know what to do. Scott’s sweet but he just tries to make them tea, and none of them like tea. Jackson ends up getting kicked in the balls because he thinks they make it sound worse than it is. Boyd just accepts that it’s that time of the month again. Isaac tends to offer cookies and Danny tries to make them laugh which is nice but doesn’t help. So I keep them distracted and occupied.”

“I see. Obviously number two is out then. Okay number three every month you two take like 4 days off and no one knows what you do. Just that your together and only answer your phones if you have a 7 or above situation.”

“Oh my gods dad were together but not like together. We always do it after the period and guys week thing. Derek and I just need a couple days alone, we love the pack but we need our own time to relax.”

“So you want a couple days alone by being together?”

“Yeah. Like last month we went to a hotel in San-Francisco because I wanted to go see this mythology exhibit and then Derek wanted to go to this history thing.”

“You don’t like history.”

“Yeah but Derek does.”

“So that’s seriously all you do. Spend a few days alone together relaxing.”

“Yeah.”

“Just the two of you.”

“Yes.”

“Oh no, now you’ve shot number three out of the water as well.”

“So what’s number four?”

“Synchronicity.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yep. You two are weirdly in sync with each other.”

“We so are not.”

“Stiles the other day Derek rushed over because he’d tried calling you and couldn’t get in touch. I watched you explain that you’d been calling each other at the same time and that’s why you couldn’t get through. It wasn’t even anything important; you literally called each other to ask to go see a movie. The same movie I might add.”

“Happens all the time. It’s not really a big deal.”

“Okay what about the fact that you always know what the others feeling.”

“So we can read each other come on dad. Not exactly love material.”

“And you move together. You honest to god keep your movements in sync.”

“No we don’t.”

“Why did you just move back?”

“What?”

“Why did you just move further back?”

“Because I was uncomfortable.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know dad I just was.”

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that until now Derek’s been sat close to you but he just moved back and you instantly moved back. You’re even sat in the same position.”

“Okay dad you are making mountains out of mole hills here.”

“Fine. Number five the level of intimacy between you.”

“I’ve already told you were not having sex.”

“Not sexual intimacy. The way you touch Derek’s shoulder when he’s upset because you know it comforts him, when your angry and shouting at the pack he always puts his hand on your back and every time you lean in to it. I’ve watched you have an entire conversation through looks alone. The anniversary of the fire I found you two squashed on that damn couch and I have never seen you curved so protectively around anyone. And I know that you and Derek spent the day in your bed on the day of your mother’s death. Now you may not want to admit you love each other but don’t damn well tell me your just friends.” Stiles and Derek sat quietly at the table and just took everything in.

“John, Stiles is my best friend and were just very close. We spend a lot of time together and I’d do anything for him. We’d die for each other, we almost have so many times and we’re happy with what we have.”

“Son, you two are on a whole new level of denial I didn’t even know existed.”

“Don’t you have to go to work?”

“Yes I do. I’ll let the boys know that you’re still not together.”

“Why?”

“So they can place new bets.” They sat in silence as John collected his things and then made his way out of the house. Nobody made a move and Stiles opened his mouth a few times to say something but he didn’t know what to say. They focused on Laura as she stood up.

“Can we go to the lake?”

“What lake?”

“There’s a lake further in the preserve, I used to go as a kid. We take you there?”

“Yeah.”

“You seem shocked?”

“I haven’t been since I lost my family.”

“We don’t have to go Derek.”

“No it’s okay. I loved it there and I can’t think of anyone that I would rather go back with.”

“Okay. We’ll go. Laura do you want a change of clothes or anything?”

“No thanks.”

“Anything to eat or drink?”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure? Not even a drink.”

“Papa. Stop fathering me and let’s just go.”

“Okay but if you get thirsty don’t come complaining to me.”

“If it will make you happy I will get a bottle of water.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“I am 17 you know.”

“So what? I stop being your father when you hit 17. I magically become not your parent. All those years I raised you don’t count for anything.”

“You know what? You haven’t even raised me yet. You don’t get to pull this on me.”

“What’s with the tone?”

“There’s no tone.”

“I think there was a tone.”

“Dad!”

“Derek!”

“Laura water’s in the fridge. Stiles stop starting arguments with our daughter.”

“Ha!”

“Laura.”

“You didn’t let me finish. Ha! I found the water.”

“I can’t believe you just took her side.”

“I’m not on anyone’s side. But she is right technically you are not yet her father. However that also means that when you are her father and she goes home you will remember this conversation.”

“Yes I will.”

“You can’t use this on me in the future!”

“Sure I can. I’m your father.”

“You both suck.”

“I’d assume so.”

“No. Just because I have walked in on you two doing it doesn’t mean I deserve my papa making sex jokes!”

“It was just a little one.”

“I hate you both. I’m going to sit in the car.” Laura glared at them both as she left the room.

“You called her our daughter.”

“You just made a sex joke about us.”

“If going to the lake is too hard for you we really don’t have to.”

“Stiles I want to go. I want…I want to share this with my new family.”

“Okay. What’s she doing?”

“I can hear her huffing. I locked the car so she’s just stood next to it.” Stiles smiled at him and Derek gave him a small smile back. They stood their smiling at each other until Laura came back in the house and shouted at them for making her wait.

            Derek hadn’t been to the lake in a long time but he remembered how to get there. He’d spent a lot of summers there and he was glad to hear that he spent time there with his family no matter how strange it all sounds.

“How often do we go to the lake?”

“All the time. Papa goes there when he’s mad. I go there to swim. We spend summers just camping there and hanging out. You guys got married there. We like going there for BBQ’s and fireworks. You know we go there a lot.”

“We got married there?”

“Yeah. I was a flower girl.”

“I bet you looked beautiful.”

“I did. Always do.”

“I’m happy to know you’re confident.”

“It’s hard not to be when you got all this going on.”

“Please don’t ever say that to me again.”

“You always say that in the future.”

“Oh good something to look forward to.”

“You’ve also got girls and guys to look forward to.”

“Oh no. You’re not dating till your 21.”

“Dad lets me date.”

“Derek lets you date.”

“Yep.”

“Just like that?”

“Ha! No. He’s just easier to get past than you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You stick to the 21 thing. Every time I ask you permission you just counter with how old are you? Whereas dad just has to meet them and then if they pass he lets me go out with them.”

“How often do they pass?”

“Considering the first question is ‘What are your intentions?’ not often.”

“Derek?”

“Mmmhhmm.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever said this but I am super glad you’re a werewolf.”

“Me too.”

“I don’t think this is fair. Dad you lost your virginity at 16 and papa you’ve been having sex since you were in college. Why is it fair that I’m not allowed to date till I’m 21.”

“Okay you can have sex at 18.”

“So I can date?”

“No.”

“So I can have sex at 18 but not date till I’m 21.”

“Exactly.”

“Well what classes as dating?”

“The intention of sleeping with someone.”

“Wait so I can’t date anyone I have the intention of having sex with till I’m 21 but I can have sex at 18.”

“Yes.”

“But if I’m having sex then that’s the intention of sleeping with them and that’s dating.”

“Yes I know.”

“So I still can’t sleep with anyone.”

“Oh no what a shame.”

“Daaaaaaad!”

“Laura, I’m gonna say this once trying to convince your papa and I to change our rules before your even born will not work in your favour. If anything it will only make us more suspicious. And I think meeting any potential romantic interests is a good idea.”

“Romantic interests? What are you 50?”

“I’m 26 and what else am I supposed to call them?”

“I don’t know like people I like or am interested in. Not romantic interests you make it sound like I’m going to marry them.”

“I really don’t.”

“Whatever this whole scenario is still super unfair.”

“Look I know what your papa was like 17 okay. Desperately trying to have sex, it was pathetic really…”

“Wow don’t hold back Derek.”

“…but then he lost it at 18 and he deeply regrets it. I don’t want you to regret it as well.”

“Your dad’s right, I regretted having sex and I just want you to find someone nice to do it with. Someone you trust.”

“I’m a supernatural being and I can’t tell anyone about that who exactly am I supposed to trust.”

“Whoever you marry.”

“Wait so now you don’t want me having sex unless I trust the person but my marriage will signify my trust.”

“You pick this up so fast. I’m so proud.”

“I hate you both.”

“We love you to.” Derek pulled of the main road and slowed down as the floor became more dirt than tarmac. He pulled the car to a stop as he took in the damage to the path before him. The road had become covered in rocks and branches.

“I guess were gonna have to walk.”

“Great.” They all climbed out of the car and Laura set of in front of them clearly having been here hundreds of times before. Stiles and Derek walked in silence. They couldn’t stop thinking about how easy it was to slip in to the role as parents to Laura; they had to admit they did do it to the pack an awful lot. Especially when the pack was in trouble, Stiles and Derek always came together to tell them of and give them the disappointed stare, granted Derek’s was better than Stiles’ but Stiles was still pretty good at it. They don’t really know how they hadn’t noticed the pack wanting them together they always joked about their parents fighting if Stiles and Derek went against each other. It was slightly disconcerting to think about. Stiles remembers when he and his dad had gone to visit his grandmother last year and Derek had called him in a panic because Lydia had come to his crying and he didn’t really know how to deal with that. Derek had dealt with it surprisingly well after Stiles had calmed him down. Derek moved slightly ahead and held a branch out of the way for him and he smiled in thanks.

When they finally pushed through the trees and out to the lake Stiles almost didn’t believe they were still in Beacon Hills.

“How have I never been here?”

“Not a lot of people know about it.”

“It’s so beautiful.” They both watched as Laura stacked her clothes in a neat little pile and then ran down the small pier clad in her underwear and dived in to the water. Her laugh rang out as she came back to the surface and she swam further away from shore.

“That water has to be freezing.”

“Well she did say we come here all the time.”

“Very true.” Derek walked towards were Laura had left her clothes and dumped his leather jacket then pulled his shirt over his head.

Stiles gaped as he toed of his boots and started unbuttoning his jeans. “What are you doing?”

“I am going swimming with my daughter.” He pushed his jeans down and Stiles shook his head but started laughing as he stripped of his own clothes.

“Our daughter.” Derek smiled at him then ran off towards the pier. Stiles watched as he dived in to and started swimming towards Laura. She squealed as she realised Derek was chasing her and tried to swim faster. Stiles pushed his trousers down then followed in Derek and Laura’s footsteps and jumped of the end of the pier. He broke the surface and crap the water was icy.

“HOLY SHIT!” He was considering climbing back out when someone splashed him; he turned to look at the very mischievous faces of Derek and Laura. They looked so much alike it threw him of for a moment.

“Did you just splash me?”

“Who? Us?”

“Well who else?”

“Nooo we’d never do anything like that.” They tried to look as innocent as possible but Stiles wasn’t fooled. He pushed his palm through the water and laughed as they both spluttered. He quickly sobered up as he took in the look on both their faces, an eyebrow and a smirk adorned their beautiful faces. Stiles eyes went wide and he tried to turn around and get to the shore as fast as he could but they were both on him quicker than he could even comprehend. Derek grabbed him under his arms and he tried to kick away but Laura grabbed his legs. They pushed him up in to the air and he tried to flail but they held their grip on him and then he held his breath as they threw him in to the water. When he came back up he glared at both of them as they laughed.

“Your both mean.” That only made them laugh harder and honestly Stiles couldn’t let himself be angry but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look angry when they looked at him. The rest of the afternoon went in a similar way, they splashed each other, raced, tried to dunk each other and even though Derek let Stiles dunk him he still felt victorious. But now the sun was starting to go down and everything was getting that bit colder. Stiles was sitting at the end of the pier his legs dangling in the water. Derek was holding himself up with his head resting on his crossed arms and Laura was doing laps.

“Would you kill me if I made a wet dog joke?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“No.”

“Derek…back at my house, are you happy with what we have?”

“No.”

“Oh. Why did…”

“I didn’t want the first time I admitted how I felt about you to be in front of your dad.”

“Oh.”

“I know everyone thinks I’m in denial but the fact is I only figured it out last month. It was the day before we left for San-Francisco and you just came in with take-out. And you started telling me about your day even though I wasn’t in the room, and I just grabbed chopsticks and your favourite drink because it was Friday and I know you work late so you go to the Chinese closest to you. And then you were so excited about going to the exhibit and I was excited because you were excited. And having you so comfortable in my home I just wanted to keep you there and the thought of someone else knowing you in ways that I didn’t made my heart drop. So no I’m not happy with what we have now because it’s not nearly enough.”

“You’re not gonna believe this but that’s the same weekend I realised it. Except for me it was when we were in the hotel room and we were in bed. I woke up like really early and I could hear you behind me making these small sounds and you were shaking so I figured you were having a nightmare. At first I didn’t want to touch you in case you panicked but you just got more panicked so I turned over and just pulled you closer. You just sort of curled in to me and I could feel you gripping my top so I just kept drawing patterns on your back and stroking my fingers through your hair. Eventually you calmed down and I just started thinking about what I’d do next time it happened and I realised there wasn’t going to be a next time because we were only staying one night. And I just so badly wanted to stay with you because the thought of you going through nightmares alone made me want to cry. But I didn’t just want that because I wanted to eat breakfast with you and at lunch I think about kissing you hello and goodbye and being able to do that would make the half hour driving even more worth it.”

“I think I know why we get married here.”

“Would you be mad if I kissed you?”

“I’d only be mad if you didn’t.” Derek pushed himself up as much as he could and Stiles leaned down to cup his face. The kiss was hesitant and slow as they gave the other time to back out but they were both in this. Stiles moved his head and their noses bumped but it just made them both smile. The kiss wasn’t the best but they had plenty of time to make it better. They jerked apart as Laura cleared her throat beside them.

“I have to go.”

“Now?” Derek pushed himself up on to the pier and stuck his hand out for Laura as she swam to the edge of it. He hoisted her up and she squeezed the water out of her hair.

“Yeah. My jobs done and you two will kill me if I’m late for your anniversary.”

“Our anniversary?”

“Yep. Big pack party. 20 years is a long time you know.”

“Yeah it is.”

“Right, so I have to get going and I need to do my speech.”

“Well it better be good.”

“Of course it will. I just witnessed your first kiss. My speech will be better than Uncle Scott’s.” They walked over to their clothes and Laura pulled them on to her still wet body.

“Wait a second. How are you getting home?”

“Oh don’t worry you mixed me something before I left, it’ll take me back.” Laura pulled a small vile out of her pocket and shook the purple liquid inside.

“You had the ability to leave at any time, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did. Like you were gonna let me go back in time without precautions.”

“At least were good parents.”

“You guys are great parents. Speaking of when I’m 7 I have to write a report on who my hero is and I write about both of you. Don’t let it go to your head.”

“We’ll try. Anything you want us to tell the pack?”

“Just that I’ll see them in 3 years. And in 9 years tell Scott that he doesn’t have to feel guilty for who he falls in love with.”

“Oookay. Wait so he doesn’t end up with Kira?”

“No. But she’s very happy. Everyone is, the pack is stable and happy and we have our ups and downs but in 20 years were all together celebrating you two. So don’t worry the little things too much.”

“The little things?”

“Yeah like when Andrews five he swallows some dice. He’s fine though.” Laura pulls the cork and swallows the liquid and then scrunches up her face as the taste hits her.

“Who the hell is Andrew?” Laura smiled and gave a little wave as purple smoke rose from the floor and engulfed her completely before disappearing. They were left staring at the spot she was and they half believed that it had been a hallucination.

“My dad was called Andrew.”

“He was?”

“Yeah.”

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about what we’re going to call them.”

“We should go tell the pack that she’s gone.”

“You know we could always put that off till tomorrow and spend the night with each other.”

“I never put out before the first date.”

“I think we’ve waited long enough.” Derek leaned down and pressed a short kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“You know what you’re right, screw the pack. They can live without us for a few days.”

“A few days?”

“Just because we know we spend the rest of our lives together doesn’t mean we can’t make the most of it. Besides your 6 years older than me, soon you’ll be too old to fuck me.”

“I’ll show you too old.” Stiles gasped as Derek picked him and threw him over his shoulder.

“Oh my god! Put me down right now Derek Hale!”

“Nope! We’ll get back to my car faster and then I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk and see whose old then!” Stiles opened his mouth but that actually sounded pretty fun so he shut it and decided to just settle for slapping Derek’s ass all the way to the car.

“Derek?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you.” Stiles grinned at Derek’s back and couldn’t wait to find out everything he didn’t know about the future.


End file.
